


Romantic

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Romantic

After Sokovia, they spend a lot of time together.  
Wanda and Clint.  
Wanda is happy of Clint's company.  
Her brother sacrificed himself for him.  
So this man must be special.  
Originally they were brother and sister feelings.  
But as Wanda got to know Clint,  
Those feelings deepened.  
Wanda had romantic feelings.  
Clint was different.  
He didn't try to fix her.  
Just spent time with her.  
She found Clint alluring.  
He was the only one,  
In whose mind she had not looked.  
But Wanda could guess,  
That he had lived his fear.  
Losing control, which he did with Loki.  
She wants to kiss the archer's lips.  
They seem very inviting.  
Wanda thinks about telling her feelings.  
She hopes Clint reciprocates them.


End file.
